The End of Humanity
by Polaris Nocturnal
Summary: Avi is the newest member of the Ghostbusters. She seems like a nice girl. How does she fit in with smart Egon, Funny Peter, Responsible Winston, and her favorite Ray  Based off the Video but vey diffrent. Trust me.   RayOC.
1. Pro

_**AN**_

_**Hi, long time no see people.**_

_**This Fanfic is based off the Ghostbusters video game. I know that there are a lot of those going around recently, but I can guaranty that none are like this one. I have changed some of the words that the Busters say so it can fit the story.**_

_**And the Rookie does talk in this, (Heck the rookie talks in the game but barely anybody notices. He mostly refers to noises and gestures but he does talk. He screams, he goes "Yeah!" the first time he goes down the fire pole. And he "Whoo Hoo!"s sometimes going down the pole. And the first time he plays video games you hear him go "What?" as if he lost or something.**_

_**I own nothing except the under plot and my character Avi**_

_**First chapter is a prologue and is really short.**_

**Prologue**

Avigal Alcott walked up to the firehouse that was no longer used for fighting fires. She breathed in deeply, this was it.

She had seen the ad in the paper, the company claiming to need a new person. She had thrown in an application, needing the money. Being twenty-seven with no money wasn't a very smart thing to be.

She had yet to find a job that interested her and she needed the money badly.

The job was only going to be temporary she hoped, after all these people had a reputation. And not all of it was good.

She took another deep breath and opened the large door. The sound of a phone ringing instantly hit her ears.

The Phone was answered with a "Hello, Ghostbusters."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: you're hired.

_**Two postings in one day, no it's not to good to be true. By the way. This story is full of spoilers and it's sort of like a direct walk through of the game.**_

Chapter 1: You're hired.

Avi waited in front of the desk, waiting for the secretary to get off the phone. She spotted something.

It was a large _box_ with a glass window. Inside was a disgusting green blob floating around; it looked as if it was playing cards.

"Ew." Avi muttered to herself. If all ghosts look like that, she wasn't sure if she wanted this job.

"Can I help you?"

Avi turned and faced the secretary. She stuck her hand out.

"Avigal Alcott. I'm here about the job."

The secretary stuck her own hand out. "I'm Janine, nice to meet you Miss Alcott., the-"

"Please call me Avi."

Janine smiled and shook her hand. "The guy are upstairs."

Avi swallowed and started climbing the stairs.

At the top she recognized two men from her interview. Ray Stantz and Egon something. Egon was fiddling with the Pack that Ray was wearing. Ray was looking around and his eyes stopped on her. He smiled.

"Hey! It's the new cadet! Welcome Aboard!"

"This might be a little dangerous." Egon said. He shifted to the side and Avi saw the black and red name tag he wore. Spengler. that was his name.

"Great, danger is out life."

Ray and Egon continued talking as Ray handed Avi a jumpsuit absentmindedly.

She slipped into it, slightly surprised that it fit. She frowned when she looked at the name tag. The last time she checked it should have said Alcott, not Rookie.

Peter Venkman's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, if you're going to burn any tissue, do it to the new guy."

"Hey!"

"You can't use Ray. Our mortgage is in his name."

"I supposes." Ray said. "What's your name again Kid?"

Avi blinked and opened her mouth but Peter beat her to it.

"No names Ray. I don't want to get too attached, remember what happened to the last guy?"

Avi paled. "What happened to the last guy?"

Egon gave a snort and went back to fiddling. Avi panicked.

"Come on, what happened?"

Peter faked a look of innocence and looked at the ceiling. "Oh nothing."

Avi turned to Ray and grabbed his arm. "What Happened?"

Ray chuckle and shook his head smiling. "We should get you set up." He handed her a proton pack. She grabbed it, surprised by the weight before pulling it on. She groaned as her legs protested.

"You'll get used to that." Ray said.

"You may feel a little tingle," Egon said.

They started to tell her about the training program they had planned for her but they were interrupted.

A bright light surged into the room followed quickly by a small tremor making them all off balanced.

"Was that us?" Egon asked.

"Ray…"

"What was that?" Avi asked.

Ray and Egon started to explain, using complicated technical terms she barely understood.

Thankfully Janine came up the stairs.

"Uh…is a level seven…whatever bad? Or very Bad?"

"On a scale of one to ten I would say…" Egon started.

"Let me guess…a seven." Peter finished.

Avi disguised her laugh as a snort. She saw Ray trying hard not to smile.

"Let's just say were about to get real busy, real fast."

There was the sound of breaking glass from downstairs. Ray ran over to the pole to look.

"And that is not the fun version of getting busy is it Ray?"

"Oh no!" Ray cried ignoring Peter. "Slimer's escaped!" He jumped down the pole.

"No. Wait. Come back." Peter said uninterested. Instead of joining Egon and Ray he walked over to the video games in the corner. He started playing, leaving Avi there wondering what to do.

"Come on Kid!" Ray called up.

"Better follow him." Peter said.

Avi walked up to the pole. "Can I try this?"

Peter waved a hand and Avi grabbed onto the pole. She closed her eyes and let out a whoop of excitement as she fell.

"This way!" Ray called to her and turned the corner."

Janine whispered a good luck before answering the phone.

Avi followed Ray down to the basement, joining Egon.

"It seems oddly drawn to the containment unit." Egon said.

"He has been since you installed the viewer." Ray said.

"Okay kid. Your up." They told her how to fire the proton pack.

Avi aimed, shaking slightly and fired. She missed the Ghost and the containment unit started smoking. Avi's mouth dropped open in shock.

"No! Not the containment unit! That's some highly sensitive equipment you're disintegrating there kid!" Oops, you let one out!" Ray yelled.

Avi slumped. Egon said something she didn't hear. Now she was going to get fired right before even her first job, she knew it. Shame filled her and she blushed.

Ray ran over to the sub basement door. "Come on, they're heading to the sub basement."

Avi looked up, he was waiting for her.

She slowly started to follow him.

"Don't sweat the containment unit kid. Egon will fix it in no time. It's easy to get excited with your first time."

He patted her on the shoulder.

"You mean, I'm not fired?" Avi asked.

Ray laughed as he opened the door. "No, of course not. You should have seen the damage we created when we first tried."

Avi smiled. There were three of them, it must have been bad.

She followed Ray down and turned on her flash light.

"It's dark down here." She whispered.

"Yeah."

"I hate the dark."

"I'm not fond of it."

"There he is!" Avi said excitedly. Pointing at Slimer.

Ray explained how to use all her equipment as she chased Slimer around the basement. Every time she would look back at Ray, he seemed amused.

Slimer made a sudden turn and flew through the wall. Leaving behind a large puddle of slime.

"Gross, and I though Slimer was disgusting!" She turned around as Ray commented, only to be puked on. She fell to the ground covered in slime. Ray ran over to her and frowned. "You look disgusting."

"Help me up." Avi said holding out a hand.

Ray helped her up only to be puked on by the ghost himself.

"Ew." Ray muttered as Avi helped him up.

Fighting the ghost had been disgusting but they had eventually got him into the trap. Avi did a little happy dance as Egon and Ray talked over walkie talkie Ray smiled as she danced. Egon addressed her.

"By the way. Don't cross the streams."

"In a word. Don't do it." Ray said nodding his head.

"What would happen?"

"Try to imagine all life as you know, to stop instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light." Ray said.

"Hey!" Egon said over the walkie talkie.

"Total Protonic reversal." Avi muttered.

Ray raised his eyebrows. As he led Avi up the stairs she heard him talk into his walkie talkie.

"I think she's the right person for this job."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Experimental Equipment Technician

_**Thank you to my first 2 reviews!**_

_**Gemma and HinataElyonToph**_

Chapter II: Experimental Equipment Technician

Ray watched as the new kid around excitedly after catching her first ghost.

"Did you get them?" Egon asked over the walkie talkie.

"We're batting 500. Slimer got away. But the cadet bagged her first one though." Ray smiled as she pumped both fists in the air. She stopped dancing as Egon addressed her about crossing the streams. Ray nodded his head in agreement then explained what might happen, throwing in his and Egon's inside joke.

He was surprised when she gave the same answer he had.

"Total Protonic reversal."

Ray fought hard to keep his jaw from dropping. "I think she may really be the right person for this job."

He smiled as she gave another little jump.

He opened the door for her and they were greeted by Egon. He looked them both over before shaking his head slightly. "I'm almost done with this."

"Need any help?"

"No I'm good. I just need to finish with this then fix Slimer's unit."

"Anything I can do to help?" The rookie asked.

Egon looked at her. "No, not today. Maybe one day I can show you how all this works, but until then I don't think…you could really…do…anything to help."

"Still, it sounds like you got a lot on your hands." She said.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Ray asked.

"Yes, besides, somebody needs to show her around."

"What about Pete?"

Egon looked at him. "You really want to leave her alone with Venkman?"

Ray looked at her. "Come on kid. Time to show you around!" She let out a chuckle and followed him up the stairs where Peter was waiting.

"What happened to you two?"

"We got puked on."

"Interesting. Ray what time do we leave to go get the little spud?"

"Soon, Spengler just has to finish."

"Great." And he walked away.

Ray turned to the new recruit. "So, as I asked before. What's your name?"

"Avigal." She said smiling. "But call me Avi."

"Well Avi. What do you say about me showing you around upstairs?"

"I say. Let's go."

"Alright." Ray led her up the stairs and to his and Egon's little corner. He tried to explain and simply as he could about what was what. She mostly watched in silence but every once and a while she would make a comment. Every time she spoke, Ray realized that she had a small twang.

"I'm sorry. Where did you say you originally came from?"

"Originally came from Alabama. Then moved here when I turned seventeen. Been living here for ten years."

"Ah." He looked at her.

She smiled shyly at him. "Is that a problem?"

"No! No of course not. I just haven't seen anybody from Alabama for a long time." He felt his eyes go wide.

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Then realized that they were both standing there doing nothing.

He cleared his throat. "So…let's go this way." He said leading her into the next room.

"This is the bathroom. Standard showers and toilets. The last sink on the end, the taps are a little tight."

He saw Avi look at herself in the mirror, a look of horror on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's in my hair!" She said quietly.

"It's in mine too. We should be able to wash it out before we leave."

"It's not going to kill the roots is it?"

Ray laughed. "No. It shouldn't. Ghost slime isn't usually harmful to hair. It may affect how you feel, but it won't kill your hair. But it does make great hair gel." He said and ran his fingers through Avi's short brown hair. Since it was cut into a boyish style, it stuck up in little spikes.

She let out a little squeal and fought it to press it back down. When realising it wasn't working she did the same thing to Ray. They both laughed.

Avi turned on the tap and stuck her head under, wetting her hair and getting rid of most of the slime. Ray followed her example, feeling the slime slowly make its way out of his hair.

They smiled at each other again before Ray led her to the bedroom.

"This is where you'll be staying." He pointed to the two beds across the room. "That's Peter's and that's Winston's bed." He pointed to the farthest one on the same wall beside them. "That's Egon's. I sleep in the middle here and you sleep in this one. The one closest to the door."

He looked over at her to see her blushing. "I have to sleep in the same room as for guys?"

Ray thought about it for a minute before feeling his own face turn bright red.

"Well, do you have your own place?"

She shook her head.

"Well…" He felt himself getting redder. "Peter mostly stays at his place. Same with Winston. Egon barely sleeps at all. I sleep but most of the time I'm crashed out on a table because I was helping Egon and fell asleep. But when we all do sleep in here, we all have at least a pair of shorts on. But we can hang a curtain up around your bed if you want. I'd let you sleep in the attic but its a little full right now. But we can empty it."

He took a deep breath realizing that he had yet to breathe. He looked at Avi to see that she was trying very hard to hide a grin.

"I'll be fine." She said. She opened her mouth to say more but all that came out was a laugh. "Wow, you're red." She said.

Ray turned even redder. But her laughter was contagious.

He smiled. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I had five brothers. I had to share with three of them. My parents were mean. But then again, small house. I should be fine as long as no one tries anything."

Ray let out a breath. "Okay then." He headed back down stairs to see if Egon would accept help yet. He called to her, telling her to feel free to look around some more.

After having Egon tell him yet again that he didn't need any help, Ray decided to work on the Ecto-1, getting the equipment into the back.

A little while later, Egon announced that he was ready.

"Finally!" Peter cried jumping over the little wall of his office. He headed over to them. "Hey I got a question."

They looked at him.

"How come she gets all the new stuff?"

"She's our new Experimental Equipment Technician." Egon said.

"She gets a cool title too?"

"She get's to lug around our dangerous untested equipment that could possibly blow us into New Jersey." Ray said quietly.

Peter repeated what he said. Both he and Egon nodded.

"Okay, she can keep the title."

"We should head out to the Sedgewick Hotel." Egon said.

"Right. Back to it's original manifestation point."

"They have a nice buffet there." Peter said. He looked over at Avi. "Hey!"

She looked over from the painting of Vigo. He had been blabbering to her and trying to convince her to look into his eyes. After a brief warning from Peter earlier, she now knew not to look into Vigo's eyes. She had stayed and watched with awe as the painting talked to her.

As Ray worked on the Ecto he found what some of the things they said, was pretty amusing.

"Come on, let's go! Training's on the job tonight." Peter called.

Avi got into the car glaring at Peter.

He ignored her. "Try not to destroy too many monuments."

"Yeah." Ray said nodding. "That's our job."

Avi laughed as he started the car. Ray thought about something.

"Guys, by the way, this is Avi."

"Ray!" Peter cried from the back. "I thought I said no names!" Ray looked at Peter through the mirror. He was smiling so Ray knew he didn't care.

Ray smirked and shook his head, returning his eyes to the road.

A few sharp turns and red lights later, they pulled up beside the Hotel.


End file.
